arriar las velas
by fonteius
Summary: La gran pirata Bonnibel ha conseguido destruir a la gran leyenda de los mares Huston Abadeer y su barco "la nochesfera", como recompensa se ha quedado con su hija, Marceline Abadeer "la furia roja". juntas intentaran conseguir el dominio del mar... pero Marceline ¿sera fiel o se cobrara venganza por la muerte de su padre?
1. Chapter 1

- esta es la captura capitana

la capitana del barco "candy kingdom", Bonnibel "la llama rosa" había atacado a uno de los barcos de sus rivales mas importantes de todo el mundo "la nochesfera". La cabeza del antiguo capitán, Huston Abadeer pendía sobre el mástil mayor, atada por el pelo y el cuerpo descabezado estaba atado en el ancla, la capitana sonrió satisfecha por lo bien que había salido su ataque, rápido y efectivo... aunque con muchas bajas, pero esta seria una hazaña que se contaría durante generaciones

- ¿queda alguien con vida?

- solo una persona capitana... la que usted pidió

su segundo al mando, un hombre pelirrojo con canas, la condujo al centro del barco, donde atada con cadenas y de rodillas, una chica de veinte años y mirada enfurecida y llena de sangre, suya y de otras personas, soltaba maldiciones y improperios a todos y cada uno de los personajes que se le acercaba

- MALDITOS BASTARDOS, NO PENSEIS QUE PODREIS DESTRUIR EL LEGADO DE LOS ABADEER, SOMOS LOS MAYORES CORSARIOS DE LA HISTORIA, NUESTRA FURIA SERA TERRIBLE.

Bonnibel se acerco a ella y la chica que estaba sujeta la miro con desprecio y ella a su vez le respondió con una sonrisa en la cara, había capturado a la hija de Huston, Marceline Abadeer, lo que se contaba era de ella era cierto, era tan bella como malvada, incluso en su situación

Marceline se encontraba de rodillas, sus botas negras estaban llenas de sangre de sus marineros al igual que sus pantalones color arena, la camisa negra sin mangas estaba rota y dejaba ver la tripa donde, por culpa de un espadazo, esta estaba teñido de rojo. Bonnibel se agacho para quedar a su altura y le cogio la cara para examinarla mejor, unos ojos de color rojo sangre , distintivo de los piratas Abadeer, le devolvió la mirada con rabia, su ceja estaba rota y cubría la parte derecha de su piel de color blanca de sangre, en la mejilla había dos cicatrices ya curadas que le daban un toque malvado, aunque la verdad, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de ellas, le daba un toque peligroso. Su pelo negro caía solo por un lado de su pecho estaba lleno de trenzas con distintas bolas y abalorios aunque solo por ese lado ya que el otro estaba rapado.

- dime "gran" Abadeer...no tienes barco, ni tripulación y tu padre va a ser pasto de los peces... ¿como te vas a vengar?

Marceline sonrió y Bonnibel vio uno de sus colmillos rotos, seguramente por la pelea. Según le habían contado, había matado a diez de sus hombres antes de que la recudieran entre cinco, y la encadenaran dejando sus muñecas llenas de sangre y bien sujetas, sus sables estaban a tres metros de ella y estaban completamente rojos... normal que la llamaran la furia roja

- ¿que vas a hacer? ¿quieres unirte a nosotros? Necesitamos a gente como tu

Marceline se chupo la sangre que le caía a un lado de la cara y se lo escupió en el ojo a Bonnibel, todas la tripulación soltó un "UUUUH" mientras Bonnibel se levantaba y soltaba la cara de Marceline para limpiarse el escupitajo con sangre y sonreía. Marceline reía como una loca

- nunca me uniere a tu tripulación de maricas y putas.

Toda la tripulación se quedo en silencio ante tal ofensa y Bonnibel rio en alto y levanto los brazos para abarcar a todos los presentes

- ¿veis como nos ha llamado? Maricas y putas.

Marceline no vio la patada que le dio con la bota Bonnibel que la dejo en el suelo y con la boca llena de sangre, al estar maniatada no pudo hacer otra cosa que escupir un poco de sangre y tragar las demás

- pues estos maricones y putas... han matado a Huston Abadeer y han capturado a la furia roja... Marceline...

esta la agarro de la camisa y la hizo mirarle a los ojos, en ese momento toda la tripulación alababa a su capitana, pero Marceline no los escuchaba... ella solo estaba pendiente del fuego rosa

- ¿como te sientes furia roja? ¿o mejor debería llamarte calma roja? Porque no has podido vencerme... perdedora

la tiro de nuevo al suelo, Marceline no se podía quedar quieta ante tal sarta de insultos contra su persona, con lo cual empezó a despotricar contra ella

- ¿y tu que? Te quedaste en la retaguardia haciendo trampas... no tienes honor, por lo menos nosotros luchamos dignamente

ella sonrió mientras le quitaba el pañuelo que llevaba Marceline en la cabeza y lo enrollaba para hacer una tira gruesa

- ¿honor? Somos piratas... eso no existe para mi

antes de que Marceline pudiera responder le amordazo con su propio pañuelo y la cogio de nuevo de la cara

- vas a unirte a mi aunque no quieras... ahora eres miá

unos gruñidos furiosos se vieron amortiguados contra la mordaza, Bonnibel sonrió y le hizo un gesto a un gordo calvo que estaba sujetando las cadenas de Marceline

- canela... llevatela a nuestro barco

Marceline fue trasportada maniatada y amordazada a el "candy kingdom" mientras se alejaba veía la cabeza de su capitán y padre en el mástil. La verdad es que le echaría mucho de menos, el fue el que le enseño a manejar la espada y a llevar el barco, el le enseño lo que era en esos momentos, la furia roja... a pesar de ser duro era el mejor padre del mundo, la llevo a ver medio mundo y a leer mapas, le enseño como sobrevivir con muy poco y a hablar varios idiomas, le enseño el honor de un pirata... y como ser la mejor en lo suyo, le enseño todo y el estaba orgulloso de ella. Ahora la cabeza de ese hombre estaba en la parte mas alta de su mas querida posesión, y su cuerpo se hundía en su amante mas inestable... el mar.

Cuando la subieron al barco conducían a Marceline a la parte mas baja y mas oscura del barco pero antes de nada Bonnibel la paro

- quiero que veas esto furia roja.

Hizo un gesto y empezó a tirar de una cuerda muy fina y el barco empezó a arder con unas llamas rosas por arte de magia, la cabeza de su padre fue lo ultimo en arder y en hundirse.

- he utilizado un sistema muy simple... he puesto unos barriles llenos de brea y colorantes hechos con unas plantas especiales en puntos estratégicos... y al tirar de esta cuerda todo ha ardido...

Marceline se mantenía rígida ante la desaparición de todo lo que había sido su vida, su familia y su verdadero hogar... permaneció en silencio cuando vio su mundo hundirse

Bonnibel le agarro la cara con suavidad

- ahora no tienes nada mas... ¿que vas a hacer?

No la miraba fijamente, simplemente desenfoco los ojos, eso enfureció a Bonnibel que le abofeteo

- llevaosla

metieron a Marceline en la parte mas baja oscura y insalubre del barco durante una semana... no tuvo visitas, no tuvo comida ni agua tampoco es que se quejara mucho... según los guardianes no hablo ni un solo día.

Después de esa semana de reflexión Bonnibel bajo a ver como iba su prisionera, estaba tendida en la cama, seguía atada pero no parecía importarle, cuando oyó el ruido se sentó en el catre y miro a su captora

- ¿has decidido que hacer?

Ella seguía sin mirarla fijamente... sino desenfocada, una de las cosas que mas nerviosa ponía a Bonnibel era que no la miraran, pero tenia que controlar sus impulsos, tenia que convencerla, la quería a su lado, no quería matarla.

- ¿que pasa si me niego a unirme a tu tripulación?

- no te unes a mi tripulación... te unes ami... seré tu capitana

- ¿te gusta esta situación verdad?

La verdad es que haber capturado a la furia roja era lo mejor del mundo, desde pequeña siempre había escuchado historias sobre los Abadeer y cuando empezó su vida de pirata siempre quiso retarles y ver de lo que eran capaces y al oír las historias de la furia roja (que había matado a veinte hombres con sus propias manos y que había tomado un barco con solo una cucharilla de postre) sus ganas de retarlos aumentaron, y la lucha había sido una de las mas difíciles de su vida, pero tener a la furia roja encadenada y desmoronada era el mejor botín que había obtenido en toda su vida... ahora era ella la mejor capitana del mundo, y Marceline sera su guardaespaldas, tendría el puesto que le correspondía.

- la verdad es que mucho... no sabes cuanto

- ¿que pasa si no quiero ir contigo?

Ella sonrió y la miro fijamente

- tendré que matarte... la verdad es una pena que una leyenda como tu acabara así. Bueno ¿que dices?

Marceline se encogió de hombros

- mi padre siempre decía que había que vivir por encima de todo, ¿de que te sirve todo el oro del mundo si no veras un nuevo amanecer?

- ¿eso es un si?

Marceline asistió con la cabeza para después mirarla después de tanto tiempo

- ¿porque confiás que en cuanto este libre no te matare? ¿crees que no me vengare?

- por tu estúpido honor... crees demasiado en esas pamplinas... y se que no mataras a tu capitana, una buena pirata no podría hacerlo

- tu no respetas el honor... ¿porque iba a hacer eso yo contigo?

Bonnibel se planto delante de su cara y con un dedo le levanto la barbilla

- porque tu eres mejor persona que yo Abadeer.

- ¿y como estas tan segura?

- no lo estoy... me estoy arriesgando

Marceline sonrió y se levanto, estaba débil, pero aun podía conservar la dignidad y el

honor que la caracterizaba.

- que te queda claro esto... yo no voy a ser tu puto esclava.

- vas a ser mi marinera... eres ya una marinera del candy kingdom... eres miá

* * *

siento que sea tan corta, pero es un borrador nada mas, no pidáis mucho de una española!


	2. Chapter 2

El fuego inundaba sus sueños, veía como todo el barco ardía como si fuera papel, como si todo fuera un simple trozo de papel de fumar. Los bordes empezaban a tornarse rojos y las velas ardían tan rápido como la pólvora. Una figura se mantenía firme en medio del barco, su padre, inmóvil se mantenía orgulloso

- papa !sal de ahí¡

el la miro como si estuviera loca, Marceline parecía que tenia las piernas encadenadas al duelo porque no podía ir a ayudar a su padre que le empezaban a llegar las llamas a las botas o huir ya que unas juguetonas llamas se acerban a ella.

- hija miá... no huyas, eso es de cobardes

y dicho esto el fuego empezó a llegar hasta sus piernas, ella intento apagarlas pero cuanto mas lo intentaba mas le ardían. Intento buscar la ayuda de su padre con la mirada, pero no pudo ya que todo estaba lleno de llamas de color rosa. Justo cuando las piernas estaban ya en llamas y ella sentía el dolor de la piel calcinada una mano con los músculos al aire y quemados como si fueran un filete le cogieron de la camisa para atraerle hacia el. Un hombre con la cara derretida que reconoció vagamente como su padre le arrastraba cada vez mas hacia el fuego. Ella gritaba aunque en vano ya que nadie parecía oírla

- un capitán siempre se hunde con su barco Marceline... nunca lo olvides

todo se torno oscuro.

Una patada en a su hamaca le tiro al suelo y la despertó de esa pesadilla, ayer mismo la sacaron de la parte mas baja y sucia del barco para asignarle este camastro. La capitana había tenido la mínima decencia de meterla en la parte de marineros experimentados, o la parte de las chicas. Una mujer pelirroja la miraba con sorna desde arriba, le ofreció una mano para levantarse.

- arriba novata, tu primer día en el "candy kingdom"

todas se rieron, ella se puso enferma. La tradición del mar siempre ha dicho que llevar una mujer a bordo traía muy mala suerte, por eso cuando se oyó que había una nave cargada de chicas que se hacia pasar por corsarias causo tanto risas como impresión, llamaban loca a la capitana "Bonnibel la llama rosa", pero las risas cesaron y la sorpresa aumento cuando se hizo presente el poder de estas chicas, unas adolescentes que habían abordado y destruidos varios buques de la marina tanto española como, sorprendentemente, la inglesa, las marina mas importante y fuerte del mundo. Al final varios hombres consiguieron entrar en el barco y enrolarse con la tripulación, ahora ellos eran mas fieles a la capitana que a sus propias madres, pero las mujeres en este barco eran las que mas rango ostentaban ya que son las que mas tiempo habían pasado con su capitana. Marceline se encaro con la pelirroja

- ¿como te atreves a llamarme novata? ¿cuantos años llevas en esta carcasa?

Ella se llevo la mano al brazo y mostró un montón de tatuajes que eran lineas y rayas

- por cada año que he pasado aquí he añadido un circulo, si sabes contar veras que llevo ocho... llevo sirviendo desde los quince años, cuando la capitana nos recluto a todas en nuestro pueblo natal.

- ¿solo ocho años? Yo llevo desde que nací en el un puto barco, así que no te atrevas a llamarme novata, ademas de que tengo veintisiete años y soy mayor que tu

Ella rio

- vale vejestorio no te pongas así... ademas de que eres una prisionera que ha decidido unirse a nosotras... no tengas los humos tan altos, aunque seamos jóvenes somos mejores que tu... a nosotros no nos protegía papaito.

Marceline se enfureció y cogió un sable

- atrevete a decir eso de nuevo, sabandija

ella saco su sable para ver que no achantaba, las demás chicas empezaron a animarlas y a apostar, las apuestas iban 2:7 perdiendo Marceline, ella se pregunto mentalmente que si no habían visto que había matado a mas muchísima gente de su tripulación cuando fue el abordaje, cuando iba a dar el primer espadazo un tiro sonó por todo el camarote, un figura de pelo rosa miraba divertida en la puerta a la escena que acontecía y negó con la cabeza antes de decir con una sonrisa.

- ¿de peleas tan por la mañana? Señoritas, esperad por lo menos a la hora de comer

todas rieron y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, incluso la pelirroja que sonrió a Marceline que tenia pinta de querer seguir con la pelea, aunque seguramente ya no la dejarían

- me llamo Flame

le ofreció el brazo en señal de paz y esta lo estrecho levemente agarrándola por el antebrazo

- Marceline

- querida miá, aquí todos te conocen. Nos sorprendió gratamente que te unieras a nuestra tripulación.

Ella asistió levemente

- morir no me va a servir de nada, tengo que continuar con mi legado.

- ¿legado? Ahora eres del candy kingdom... eres uno de los nuestros, tu no tienes legado

salieron del camarote y un sol de justicia les dio en toda la cara, la capitana estaba en la en una barandilla esperándonos a todos mientras nos tiraba una manzana y nos daba ordenes a todos

- menta... vigiá. Fionna... pesca. Canela...vigila a los novatos. Flame... descansa, luego te toca la vigiá

cuando llego a Marceline y le iba a dar la manzana se la guardo para si.

- tu... acompañame, quiero hablar contigo a solas

Marceline se movió como una sombra detrás la capitana que jugaba con la manzana y la llevo hasta su camarote donde, de una patada cerro la puerta cuando Marceline entro y quedando cara a cara se apoyo en la puerta

-¿ que coño ha sido lo de esta mañana?

- ¿y que te importa?

Bonnibel la miro como una madre mira a un niño inocente

- toda la gente que hay aquí esta bajo mi protección, todos se respetan mutuamente, no necesito a una imbécil que empiece a montar bulla, necesito a una pirata de verdad, no a una raterilla de tres cuartos.

Eso enfureció a Marceline

- tus malditas chicas creen que pueden darme ordenes y enseñarme cosas que ya se... soy mas mayor que tu incluso joder, merezco respeto

Bonnibel empezó a andar haciendo círculos mientras Marceline se mantenía quieta y estoicamente

- ¿crees que no pueden? Mi querida amiga, SI pueden, ahora mismo ellas son tus superiores, tu eres nada mas que un grumete

Marceline reacciono aprisionando a Bonnibel contra una pared agarrándole de las muñecas

- ¿que dices? ¿Que unas niñatas pueden darme ordenes?

Bonnibel rio

- si, ¿que te creías?¿que por venir de donde vienes no ibas a empezar por abajo como todos? Maldita idiota engreída

Marceline cada vez le apretaba mas las muñecas y eso molestaba a Bonnibel que le dio un rodillazo en la tripa, esta la soltó y toco con la rodilla el suelo mientras se aguantaba las arcadas. Bonnibel cogió la manzana del suelo y miro a la chica convaleciente

- si veo que te esfuerzas durante dos semanas quizás te ascienda a algo mas importante y de mas valor que grumete raso.

Marceline se levanto como pudo del suelo

- ¿el que?

Bonnibel mordió la manzana y la miro

- ya lo veras... empieza limpiando todo el barco, los demás ya han empezado

le tiro la manzana, Marceline miro la parte del mordisco y le dio la vuelta para la parte mas roja de la manzana quedara enfrente de ella, la mordió y murmuro a lo bajo un insulto para Bonnibel

- pérfida.

Bonnibel se asomo por la puerta con una sonrisa

- te he oído... que sean tres semanas, que las disfrutes.

Y dicho esto se fue, cuando Marceline salio del camarote le pasaron un trapo y un cubo de agua. Odiaba limpiar el barco, no lo hacia desde que tenia ocho años y lo hacia entre entrenamiento con la espada y entrenamiento. Limpiar le dejaba la espalda destrozada y hacerlo de sol a sol era la peor tortura del mundo, todo era horrible. Cuando termino de hacerlo porque la ascendió su padre fue el día mas feliz del mundo por dos razones: dejaba de limpiar y por fin había demostrado su valía, y ahora tenia que hacerlo de nuevo y encima no para su padre, el pirata mas temido del mundo, sino para Bonnibel la llama rosa, por dios... si hasta su nombre era ridículo.

Con el paso de los días Marceline cada vez la odiaba mas, se levantaba todas las mañanas entre risitas burlonas de las chicas, que la miraban como si fuera un objeto raro, y la hablaban muy pocas, las demás la ignoraban, al caer la noche solamente hablaba con Flame que dormía debajo de ella, le había presentado a dos chicas mas que la miraban con curiosidad y le preguntaban sobre sus años sirviendo con su padre. cuando se ponía a trabajar limpiando el maldito barco de arriba abajo y terminaba con alguna superficie lisa allí estaba ella, la gran capitana Bonnibel, para pasar con sus botas recién manchadas de algo para ensuciarle lo que había limpiado y ordenarle que lo limpiara de nuevo

- ¿ aun no has terminado?

Marceline le gruñía y seguía limpiando. Después de dos semanas pensó en tirarse por la borda para acabar con esta tortura pero estaba segura de que Bonnibel la agarraría al vuelo y la obligaría a limpiar de nuevo todo. Simplemente estaba muy cansada de todo esto, Marceline empezaba a arrepentirse de la decisión de seguir con vida. Y por las noches le atacaba la misma pesadilla, su padre desfigurado por el fuego le decía la misma frase de siempre "un capitán nunca abandona su barco". Sera que se sentiría culpable por haberse unido a los que habían matado a su padre, o a lo mejor era una pista para llevar a cabo su amenaza... ni idea, estaba demasiado cansada para pensar. Cuando se levanto después de dos semanas y media de trabajo se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, se lo confirmo cuando vio a todas las chicas armadas hasta los dientes.

-¿ que pasa Flame?

Esta le tiro una espada y sonrió

- trabajo, demuéstranos tu experiencia querida Marceline

mire al oeste y vi que un barco levantaba banderitas de avisto para saber que íbamos a ser abordados, una mano me palmeo la cabeza y la voz que mas odiaba me hizo una pregunta directamente

- ¿que dices que son?

- están levantando banderas de aviso, así que no son piratas, siguen un reglamento. Dire que son navíos de un país, y por lo lento que lo hacen diré que son alemanes

- sehr gut, Sie haben große

Marceline la miro con el ceño fruncido

- ¿hablas aleman?

- Natürlich nicht?

- habla en lo que te pueda entender

ella sonrió y miro a todos los que estaban presentes y les hizo un gesto

- zu nähern!

Marceline se desespero cuando todos gritaron asintiendo

- ¿soy la única que no habla jodido aleman?

Flame le palmeo el hombro

- por supuesto

Marceline suspiro mientras todos se preparaban, Bonnibel le agarro por detrás del brazo

- tranquila, si quieres te ayudo a aprenderlo

un ramalazo caliente sacudió todo mi cuerpo, sabia que esa afirmación iba con segundas intenciones, me di la vuelta y vi como Bonnibel me miraba fijamente

- no la cagues ahora

Marceline le miro durante dos segundos y un tanto sonrojada giro la vista para mirar al barco y no a su capitana

- si... si vamos a atacarlos... sera mejor que lo hagamos desde atrás... allí sus defensas son menores.

- bien visto... me gusta como piensas

y dicho esto se fue lentamente y empezó a dar ordenes mientras Marceline chirriaba los dientes regañándose a si misma por haberse puesto así, el abordaje comenzó y fue un baño de sangre, los alemanes intentaron defenderse pero fue imposible, fue lo mas rápido que Marceline había querido admitir, la tripulación era rápida y efectiva, nunca se habia sentido tan cómoda cuando luchaba. Cuando se termino el baño de sangre el capitán estaba de rodillas en el medio del barco suplicando perdón y clemencia. Bonnibel le miraba con compasión, Flame a mi lado me servia de interprete y me lo traducia todo literalmente, ya que Bonnibel y el capitán no paraban de hablar en aleman

- te voy a dejar ir, pero quiero que le hables a la maxima autoridad de mi y de lo que he hecho a tu barco.

- claro que si señora, no lo dude

y dicho esto Bonnibel se dio la vuelta y empezó a soltar un discurso ridículo para todos. Pero el capitán se levanto y saco una pistola de su manga, donde apunto a la cabeza de Bonnibel, todo el mundo se callo y unos pocos gritaron pero solo una persona reacciono, antes de que el capitán apretara el gatillo su cabeza rodaba por el suelo, cuando Bonnibel se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa se encontró con una Marceline jadeante y con la cara llena de sangre

- muy bien hecho... furia roja.

Marceline bajo la espada y la guardo con la sangre del capitán aun en su filo. ¿porque había hecho eso? Estaba claro que si la hubiera matado su venganza estaría completa.

No … la venganza tenia que ejecutarla ella, nadie mas.

Cuando llevaron los tesoros al barco de Bonnibel esta hizo llamar a Marceline

- tu fidelidad es increíble, me sorprende que no dejaras que me volaran la cabeza.

- yo tampoco se porque lo he hecho.

- has demostrado un valor increíble en la batalla, creo que ya es hora de asciendas.

Marceline la miro fijamente

- se acabo limpiar el barco

- si... ahora quiero que seas mi guarda espaldas.

Marceline la miro sorprendida

- ¿y que te dice que no te clavare el cuchillo por la noche?

- nadie me lo asegura, pero si no lo has hecho hasta ahora, es por algo ¿no?


End file.
